Heart attacks and angina pectoris (chest pain) are caused by occlusions in the coronary arteries. Atherosclerosis, the major cause of coronary artery occlusions, is characterized by deposits of fatty substances, cholesterol, calcium and fibrin within the arterial wall. As the coronary arteries narrow, blood flow is reduced depriving the heart of much needed oxygen. This occurrence is called myocardial ischemia. Severe and prolonged myocardial ischemia produces irreparable damage to the heart muscle, pronounced cardiac dysfunction, and possibly death. Apart from medical therapy, atherosclerosis is treated with coronary artery bypass graft surgery (CABG), percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), stents, atherectomy, and transmyocardial laser revascularization (TMLR).
In patients where PTCA, stents, and atherectomy are unsuitable or unsuccessful, CABG is the procedure of choice. In the conventional CABG operation, a long vertical incision is made in the chest, the sternum is split longitudinally and the halves are spread apart to provide access to the heart. Two large bore tubes, or cannulas, are then inserted directly into the right atrium and the aorta in order to establish cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB). The aorta is occluded with an external clamp placed proximal to the aortic cannula. A third cannula is inserted proximal to the aortic clamp, and is used for the delivery of a cardioplegic solution into the coronary arteries. The hyperkalemic cardioplegic solution protects the heart by stopping atrial and ventricular contraction, thereby reducing its metabolic demand. When the heart is not beating, blood flow to the rest of the body is provided by means of CPB. Cardiopulmonary bypass involves removing deoxygenated blood through the cannula in the right atrium, infusing the blood with oxygen, and then returning it through the cannula in the aorta to the patient. With the heart motionless, the surgeon augments blood flow to the ischemic heart muscle by redirecting blood around the coronary artery occlusion. Although there are several methods to bypass an occlusion, the most important method involves using the left internal thoracic artery (LITA). The LITA normally originates from the left subclavian artery and courses along the anterior chest wall just lateral of the sternum. For this operation, the LITA is mobilized from the chest wall and, with its proximal origin left intact, the distal end is divided and sewn to the coronary artery beyond the site of occlusion (most commonly the left anterior descending coronary artery). After the LITA anastomosis is completed and any further arterial or vein grafts are completed, CPB is weaned as the heart resumes its normal rhythm. The cannulae are removed, temporary pacing wires are sewn to the heart, and plastic tubes are passed through the chest wall and positioned near the heart to drain any residual fluid collection. The two halves of the sternum are approximated using steel wire.
Because the traditional method of performing CABG involves significant operative trauma and morbidity to the patient, attention has been directed to developing less invasive surgical techniques that avoid splitting the sternum. The new techniques are performed with or without CPB through smaller incisions placed between the ribs. One method, called port-access, utilizes groin cannulation to establish CPB, while another, called minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass or MIDCAB, is performed on the beating heart and therefore does not require CPB. Insofar as these techniques succeed in achieving less operative trauma compared to conventional CABG, postoperative pain is improved, the length of hospitalization is shortened, and the return to normal activity is hastened. The port-access approach avoids the sternal splitting incision by employing femoral venoarterial CPB and an intraaortic (endoaortic) balloon catheter that functions as an aortic clamp by means of an expandable balloon at its distal end (Daniel S. Schwartz et al. "Minimally Invasive Cardiopulmonary Bypass With Cardioplegic Arrest: A Closed Chest Technique With Equivalent Myocardial Protection." Journal of Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery 1996; 111:556-566. John H. Stevens et al. "Port-Access Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting: A Proposed Method." Journal of Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery 1996; 111:567-573. John H. Stevens et al. "Port-Access Coronary Artery Bypass With Cardioplegic Arrest: Acute and Chronic Canine Studies." Annals of Thoracic Surgery 1996; 62:435-441). This catheter also includes a separate lumen for the delivery of cardioplegic solution and venting of the aortic root. Alternatively, a different catheter may be placed percutaneously into the internal jugular vein and positioned in the coronary sinus for delivery of retrograde cardioplegic solution. Coronary bypass grafting is performed through a separate limited left anterior thoracotomy incision with dissection of the LITA and anastomosis to the atherosclerotic coronary artery under direct vision. Other bypass grafts to coronary arteries can be accomplished using radial artery sewn to the LITA. A description of port-access procedures is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,733, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Thus, the port-access approach focuses on avoiding the sternal splitting incision while maintaining a motionless heart to facilitate a precise coronary anastomosis as the primary means to reduce operative trauma and morbidity. Compelling evidence to support this contention, however, is scarce. Furthermore, no evidence exists regarding the effectiveness of the coronary anastomosis performed through the limited incision, nor the safety of the intraaortic balloon clamp and the vascular sequelae of groin cannulation. Finally, the port-access approach does not avoid the damaging effects of cardiopulmonary bypass, which include: 1) a systemic inflammatory response; 2) interstitial pulmonary edema; 3) neuropsychological impairment; 4) acute renal insufficiency; and 5) nonmechanical microvascular hemorrhage.
The MIDCAB approach also avoids the sternal splitting incision, favoring instead a limited left anterior thoracotomy incision (Tea E. Acuff et al. "Minimally Invasive Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting." Annals of Thoracic Surgery 1996; 61:135-7. Federico J. Benetti and Carlos Ballester, "Use Of Thoracoscopy And A Minimal Thoracotomy, In Mammary-Coronary Bypass To Left Anterior Descending Artery, Without Extracorporeal Circulation." Journal of Cardiovascular Surgery 1995; 36:159-61. Federico J. Benetti et al. "Video Assisted Coronary Bypass Surgery." Journal of Cardiac Surgery 1995; 10:620-625). Similarly, dissection of the LITA and anastomosis to the coronary artery are then performed under direct vision. The principal difference between the MIDCAB and port-access techniques, however, involves the utilization of cardioplegic solution and CPB (Denton A. Cooley, "Limited Access Myocardial Revascularization" Texas Heart Institute Journal 1996; 23:81-84; and Antonio M. Calafiore et al., "Left Anterior Descending Coronary Artery Grafting via Left Anterior Small Thoracotomy without Cardiopulmonary Bypass," Annals of Thoracic Surgery 1996; 61:1658-65). Because MIDCAB is performed on the beating heart, cardioplegic solution, aortic cross-clamping and CPB are not required. This approach therefore focuses on the avoidance of cardiopulmonary bypass, aortic cross-clamping and the sternal splitting incision as the primary means to reduce operative trauma and morbidity after conventional CABG.
The potential advantages of MIDCAB compared to conventional CABG include: 1) the avoidance of CPB and aortic cross-clamping; 2) fewer embolic strokes; 3) less blood loss, hence a decreased transfusion requirement; 4) fewer perioperative supraventricular arrhythmias; 5) earlier separation from mechanical ventilatory support; 6) decreased or eliminated intensive care unit stay; 7) shorter length of hospitalization; 8) reduced total convalescence with earlier return to preoperative activity level; and 9) lower overall cost. Despite these potential benefits, however, the durability of the LITA to coronary artery anastomosis is uncertain. At the recent American Heart Association 69th Annual Scientific Session, the Mayo Clinic group reported on 15 patients undergoing MIDCAB. Of these 15 patients, three or 20% required reoperation to revise the anastomosis during the same hospitalization (Hartzell V. Schaff et al., "Minimal Thoracotomy For Coronary Artery Bypass: Value Of Immediate Postprocedure Graft Angiography," Abstract presented at the American Heart Association, 69th Scientific Sessions, Nov. 10-13, 1996, Atlanta, Ga.). Of greater significance, however, was a report from Loma Linda University Medical Center that demonstrated a seven-year LITA to left anterior descending coronary artery patency rate of 42% in a subset of patients who underwent beating heart surgery and presented with recurrent angina. In contrast, the patency rate in an age-, sex- and disease severity-matched control group was 92% (Steven R. Gundry et al., "Coronary Artery Bypass with and Without the Heart-Lung Machine: A Case Matched 6-year Follow-up," Abstract presented at the American Heart Association, 69th Scientific Sessions, Nov. 10-13, 1996, Atlanta, Ga.). Finally, because the MIDCAB approach is restricted mostly to patients with isolated disease of the left anterior descending coronary artery, the vast majority of patients with atherosclerotic heart disease are not appropriate candidates. Thus, despite the potential benefits of MIDCAB, its safety, efficacy, and applicability remain uncertain.
There are major obstacles to precise coronary anastomosis during MIDCAB. The constant translational motion of the heart and bleeding from the opening in the coronary artery hinder precise suture placement in the often tiny coronary vessel. Although bleeding can be reduced by using proximal and distal coronary occluders, by excluding diagonal and septal branches near the arterial opening when possible, and by continuous saline irrigation or humidified carbon dioxide insufflation, the incessant motion of the beating heart remains the Achilles' heel of minimally invasive coronary artery bypass.
In summary, although port-access and minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass techniques avoid the operative trauma and morbidity associated with the sternal splitting incision, both have serious disadvantages. The port-access approach is encumbered by the morbidity of cardiopulmonary bypass and aortic cross-clamping and the cost of the apparatus. Furthermore, the safety of the intraaortic balloon clamp and the vascular sequelae of groin cannulation are unresolved issues. The MIDCAB approach is imperiled by the constant motion of the beating heart which precludes a precise coronary anastomosis. Reports of poor graft patency rates and the need for early reoperation in a significant proportion of patients after MIDCAB attests to the technical difficulty of the procedure.
Conventional CABG requires arrest of the heart through the use of cardioplegic agents, aortic cross-clamping and cardiopulmonary bypass. These cardioplegic agents stop the beating heart to thereby allow precise suture placement and other surgical procedures. A mixture of magnesium sulfate, potassium citrate, and neostigmine has been used to induce cardioplegia during cardiopulmonary bypass. Sealy et al. "Potassium, Magnesium, And Neostigmine For Controlled Cardioplegia: A Report Of Its Use In 34 Patients," Journal of Thoracic Surgery 1959, 37:655-59. Although both magnesium and potassium remain integral components of modern cardioplegic solutions, neostigmine was ultimately eliminated. Potassium citrate is currently the most commonly used cardioplegic agent. Potassium impedes excitation-contraction coupling, however, making it impossible to pace the heart by electrical stimulation and necessitating the use of a cardiopulmonary bypass system to sustain the patient. Other chemical agents that have been used in human cardiac operations to slow the rate of ventricular contraction include acetylcholine, neostigmine, adenosine, lignocaine, and esmolol. Another agent, carbachol or carbamyl choline, has been used to induce cardiac arrest in experimental animals. Broadley and Rothaul, Pflugers Arch., 391:147-153 (1981).
Acetylcholine has been used as a cardioplegic agent during cardiopulmonary bypass. Lam et al., "Induced Cardiac Arrest In Intracardiac Procedures, An Experimental Study," Journal of Thoracic Surgery 1955; 30:620-25; Lam et al., "Clinical Experiences With Induced Cardiac Arrest During Intracardiac Surgical Procedures," Annals of Surgery 1957; 146:439-49; Lam et al., "Induced Cardiac Arrest (Cardioplegia) In Open Heart Procedures," Surgery 1958; 43:7-13; and Lam et al., "Acetylcholine-induced Asystole. An adjunct In Open Heart Operations With Extracorporeal Circulation," in Extracorporeal Circulation 1958, pp. 451-48; Lillehei et al., "The Direct Vision Correction Of Calcific Aortic Stenosis By Means Of A Pump Oxygenator And Retrograde Coronary Sinus Perfusion," Disease Of The Chest, 1956, 30:123-132; Lillehei et al., "Clinical Experience With Retrograde Perfusion Of The Coronary Sinus For Direct Vision Aortic Valve Surgery With Observations Upon Use of Elective Asystole Or Temporary Coronary Ischemia," in Extracorporeal Circulation, 1958, pp. 466-85; Lillehei et al., "The Surgical Treatment Of Stenotic Or Regurgitant Lesions Of The Mitral And Aortic Valves By Direct Vision Utilizing A Pump Oxygenator," Journal of Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 1958; 35:154-91. Conrad R. Lam, et al. Annals of Surgery 1957; 146:439-49. Intravenous adenosine has been used to facilitate MIDCAB. M. Clive Robinson, First International Live Teleconference. Least-Invasive Coronary Surgery, The John Radcliffe Hospital, Oxford, England, Mar. 21 and 22, 1996.
Ventricular asystole has been achieved by direct injection of lignocaine into the interventricular septum. Khanna and Cullen, "Coronary Artery Surgery With Induced Temporary Asystole And Intermittent Ventricular Pacing: An Experimental Study," Cardiovascular Surgery 1996; 4(2):231-236. Epicardial pacing wires were placed, and ventricular pacing was employed to maintain an adequate cardiac output. Esmolol has been used as a cardioplegic agent during cardiopulmonary bypass. Mauricio Ede et al., "Beyond Hyperkalemia: Beta-Blocker-Induced Cardiac Arrest For Normothermic Cardiac Operations," Annals of Thoracic Surgery, 1997; 63:721-727.
In summary, there is a need for a surgical approach that avoids the risks and costs of cardiopulmonary bypass while preserving the benefits of a motionless operative field to achieve a precise coronary anastomosis. There is a further need for methods and compositions that enable predictable, controllable, transient arrest of the heart, which stop or slow the beating heart with acceptable half-life and quick onset of effect. There is a need for compositions and methods for transient arrest of the heart which can be used in a variety of surgical procedures conducted on the heart, vascular system, brain, or other major organs, where pulsatile flow, movement associated with arterial pulsations, or bleeding is undesirable during the procedure.